


Namorado por um dia

by baeive



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Quarentena, chamego
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeive/pseuds/baeive
Summary: Durante uma tarde qualquer em seus quase dois meses e meio de isolamento, Chanyeol recebe uma ligação de Baekhyun, seu único amigo que também ficou no dormitório da faculdade. Agora ele se perguntava se a quarentena finalmente tinha afetado os últimos neurônios que sobraram na cabeça do Byun porque de onde o estudante de design tinha tirado aquela ideia, o castanho não conseguia nem imaginar.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Namorado por um dia

\- Chanyeol, vamos namorar só por hoje?

\- Como é que é, Baekhyun?

\- Sério cara, por favor. Não te custa nada ficar nuns chamegos só um diazinho, vai. Não aguento mais ficar sozinho nesse quarto.

Park Chanyeol encarava a parede do seu dormitório sem saber muito bem como responder o amigo. Será que a quarentena finalmente tinha afetado os últimos neurônios que sobraram na cabeça do estudante de design? Porque não era possível ele lhe pedir algo tão íntimo com uma calma daquelas. Sabia que Baekhyun era muito cara de pau, mas não imaginava que poderia chegar àquele ponto.

\- Não tô achando isso uma boa ideia não…

\- Pelo amor de deus, Park. -somente pela entonação enfadonha o coreano sabia que o amigo tinha revirado os olhos- Somos os únicos nesse dormitório, todo mundo foi embora por causa dessa merda de vírus e só a gente não conseguiu já que a porra daquele país bloqueou a entrada de qualquer um. Não vejo outra pessoa há dois meses sem ser essa sua cara de batata e olha que não estou reclamando! Seria muito pior se eu estivesse sozinho, acho que já teria surtado. Não seja tão mal amado assim, vai. Eu faço pizza de pão pra gente mais tarde.

\- Ah não, pegar no ponto fraco é sacanagem.

\- Faço quantas você quiser, vou nem encher o saco já que de qualquer forma precisaremos ir ao supermercado amanhã. Pizzas de pão por uns carinhos, acho justíssimo.

Chanyeol ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, tentando pesar os prós e contras daquele pedido. Com toda a certeza para o coração do menino tinha mais contra do que prós, porém depois de um suspiro breve o coreano apenas disse para o amigo chegar logo antes que desistisse de ideia. Como se Chanyeol tivesse coragem de negar algo ao Byun.

Não demorou nem quinze minutos para a porta ser aberta e o dono do quarto mal teve tempo de tirar o fone do ouvido antes de se sentir ser imprensado na cama pelo corpo do loirinho.

\- Amor, você está tão quentinho. 

No exato momento em que Chanyeol ouviu aquela voz tão mansa pertinho do ouvido, o chamando de “amor”, foi impossível negar o arrepio que o tomou, sentiu as bochechas do rosto ficarem quentinhas e tinha a absoluta certeza que estava corado. Conseguiu tirar os fones com certa dificuldade devido a Baekhyun estar jogado em cima de si e ajeitou ambos na cama, não sabendo muito bem se seria adequado tocar ou não o amigo.

\- O que exatamente a gente vai… hm… fazer? -perguntou sem jeito, sentindo uma perna do loiro entre as suas se movimentar lentamente enquanto Baekhyun apoiava os cotovelos no colchão para lhe olhar.

\- Você nunca namorou, Park? -o menor lhe encarava sério e por pouco não segurou o ímpeto de negar, mas preferiu ser sincero.

\- Não. Na Coréia estava focado demais em vir para os Estados Unidos fazer faculdade então me dediquei muito aos estudos. Quando cheguei aqui, bem, você sabe né. Meu sotaque é bem perceptível e apesar de ser muito sociável não me sinto confortável em estabelecer um relacionamento com alguém ainda.

\- Hm… -Baekhyun sorriu ladino, se aconchegando no corpo maior e voltando a deitar o rosto no vão do pescoço alheio- Quer dizer então que sou o seu primeiro namorado? -riu breve, observando a pele ficar arrepiada.

\- Por um dia Baekhyun, isso nem conta.

\- Ah mas conta, e como conta. Continuo sendo o seu primeiro namorado.

\- Como você pode falar isso de uma forma tão… Displicente? -Chanyeol ouviu mais uma vez a risada do menor, sentindo o coração voltar a acelerar um pouquinho.

\- Você é muito tímido, Chan. Vive latindo por aí, mas não passa de um bebezão. -comentou com certo carinho, levando a mão até o rosto do garoto abaixo de si, deslizando levemente o polegar pela tez- Já namorei antes então pra mim é algo muito normal estar aqui, deitado contigo, conversando besteiras, lhe dando carinho e recebendo também. Por isso não vejo problema algum em verbalizar as coisas, até porque me sinto muito confortável ao seu lado. A gente já se conhece faz o que? Uns dois anos?

\- Acho que quase três…

\- Então, tenta pensar que é como se a gente expandisse um pouco o que já fazemos diariamente. Sempre estamos juntos por aí com o pessoal, você com os braços nos meus ombros ou eu me apoiando em você quando estou cansado. Geralmente falamos em coreano quando estamos sozinhos por ser mais fácil e, de certa forma, bate uma sensação de lar. Talvez assim não fique tão difícil para você “entrar no clima”, mas caso se sinta incomodado me avisa que irei lidar com minha carência sozinho. -finalizou cômico e ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio.

\- Eu posso, sabe, te tocar? -foi difícil o loiro segurar o riso que queria soltar pela pergunta feita em certo tom de constrangimento, mas em resposta apenas procurou a mão larga do amigo para entrelaçar os dedos.

\- Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo por vinte e quatro horas, Park. -sentiu os dedos grossos sob a pele e deixou que finalmente entrelaçasse com os seus, surpreendendo-se pelo carinho inesperado que recebeu perto da nuca pela outra mão do amigo- Você tem alguma curiosidade? Tipo, algo que namorados fazem que sempre quis fazer e ainda não fez?

Chanyeol tinha algumas, para ser sincero. Só que não conseguia abordá-las tão explicitamente como Baekhyun fazia, só de pensar em falar sentia-se corroer em vergonha. Ele gostaria de saber como era a sensação de cozinhar junto a alguém, como aquelas cenas clichês onde um abraça o outro por trás. Gostaria de saber como era chegar de um dia cansativo e ver alguém a sua espera (ou ele mesmo a espera de alguém) para receber um abraço quentinho e poder conversar sobre o dia de ambos. Ter uma tarde de filmes onde pudessem reclamar da história ou se sentirem emocionados pela mesma, abraçado a alguém no sofá em um inverno qualquer. Também gostaria de sair de madrugada de carro apenas para passarem em algum drive thru e depois comerem parados em algum estacionamento a céu aberto. Tomar banho junto com a pessoa que amava e ter toda uma intimidade ainda desconhecida para si.

É, existiam muitas situações que gostaria de viver e era tão fácil imaginar Baekhyun em todas elas que chegava a ser ridículo. Pensando agora, ele não tinha percebido que sua “quedinha” tinha se desenvolvido tanto assim. O mais velho era apenas aquele carinha bonitinho que todos adoravam ter por perto, que estava ao seu lado sempre que precisava e tirava sarro de si assim como também tirava dele. Não sabia que, no fundo do seu coração, as coisas já estavam fora de controle há tempos. Ao observar os fios loiros escaparem entre seus dedos percebia que, na verdade, gostaria que Baekhyun fosse seu namorado todos os dias.

\- Quero passar a tarde com você aqui, deitados embaixo da coberta, conversando sobre qualquer coisa. -começou calmo, respirando fundo ao focar a atenção apenas na movimentação de sua mão no cabelo do Byun- Depois a gente podia fazer as pizzas de pão juntos e assistir um filme qualquer na sala de conveniencia, sabe?

\- Hm, continue. -Baekhyun incentivou, beijando lentamente perto da orelha do menino mais alto- Estou gostando dos seus planos.

\- A gente… -interrompeu-se um pouco, tentando controlar o nervosismo- podia dormir juntos, se você não se importar, claro. Minha cama não é de casal, mas acho que conseguimos nos ajeitar aqui. Posso ligar uma das luzes de led e colocar uma música que você goste para tocar baixinho até termos sono. Amanhã acordaremos cedo-

\- Ah não, Chan. -resmungou com manha, fazendo o maior sorrir- Você está mantendo a rotina da faculdade, mas meus horários já estão todos revirados.

\- Isso que dá ficar jogando durante a madrugada ao invés de dormir. Não estamos de férias,  _ amor _ . -Baekhyun se desestabilizou um pouco ao ouvi-lo chamar de amor, então no final só conseguiu grunhir baixinho para demonstrar sua insatisfação- Nove horas então?

\- Ainda é cedo…

\- Nove e meia? -o suspiro em desistência fez o Park sorrir mais uma vez- Fazemos assim então, eu acordo cedo para ir ao supermercado já que na semana retrasada foi a sua vez e te acordo com uma surpresa quando voltar.

\- Você vai me trazer café na cama? Sério?! -perguntou com uma surpresa genuína no olhar e o coração de Chanyeol se desmanchou um pouquinho ao fitar o sorriso lindo que lhe era direcionado.

\- Nunca estive em um relacionamento, mas uma certeza tenho: sou o melhor namorado de todos. -a risada alta ecoou pelo quarto e Baekhyun abraçou o corpo quente do amigo, sendo retribuído imediatamente.

\- Assim você vai me deixar mal acostumado… Depois terá que lidar com as consequências.

\- Não vejo problemas. -sussurrou, sentindo o corpo do loirinho mexer sobre si e se sobressaltou um pouco pelo selar inesperado que recebeu na bochecha, antes de obter o olhar dele em si mais uma vez.

\- E no meio dos seus planos, será que, sabe… -Baekhyun apoiou a testa contra a do amigo e mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir as mãos grandes em sua cintura- Teria espaço para alguns beijos? 

Foi direto, fitando os olhos do mais novo se arregalarem um pouco. Talvez tivesse ultrapassado a linha da amizade imposta entre eles, mas naquele momento Baekhyun não pensou muito naquilo. E Chanyeol muito menos ao segurar a lateral esquerda do rosto fino do loiro, selando os lábios rosados. 

Alguns segundos se passaram até terem vontade de se separarem para olhar brevemente um ao outro, juntando os lábios rapidamente em um ângulo que facilitasse o beijo ocorrer. Chanyeol visualizou naqueles poucos segundos um sorriso pequeno nos lábios do Byun e só conseguiu descontar seus sentimentos apertando a cintura marcada ao mesmo tempo em que segurava firme nos fios do loiro, sugando o lábio inferior do mais baixo. Um barulho baixinho e cheio de manha escapou de Baekhyun, que vagarosamente movimentou a perna que estava entre as do amigo para a outra lateral do corpo grande, se apoiando como podia enquanto sentia o corpo ser coberto por arrepios devido a forma como o mais novo o pegava. 

Chanyeol questionou se as coisas estavam indo rápidas demais, porém a boca de Baekhyun na sua e a pele macia do loiro sob seus dedos não o deixavam pensar com coerência, assim como o peso do corpo do garoto sobre o seu não ajudava em nada. Finalmente tinha se afogado em seus sentimentos pelo amigo e, sinceramente? Gostaria que aquele momento nunca acabasse. Era tão bom tê-lo em cima de si, tão gostoso sentir os lábios rosados por sua pele até chegarem em seu pescoço, podia arriscar dizer que Baekhyun almejava deixar no mínimo algumas marcas leves em si. Ousou descer a mão que estava na cintura marcada para o quadril mais largo, deslizando a outra que estava nos fios sedosos pelas costas até deixar as pontinhas dos dedos ultrapassarem um pouco o cós da calça de moletom cinza que o amigo usava. Sem perceber, ajudou o outro a movimentar levemente o corpo sobre o seu, ouvindo claramente o suspiro que Baekhyun deu perto de seu ouvido.

Aproveitou a posição para deixar um beijo singelo na bochecha rosada do loiro, chamando-o em um sussurro para poderem se beijar novamente. Só que surpreendendo o garoto mais velho, depois de um tempo se beijando Chanyeol sugou a língua quente do outro e Baekhyun teve que interromper o ato com um resmungo baixo, encolhendo os ombros ao se esconder no pescoço cheiroso.

\- Não faz isso comigo, Park. -suplicou, respirando com dificuldade ao segurar a lateral do rosto do amigo- Já estou tão sensível, fazer isso é golpe baixo demais.

O coreano sorriu ainda um pouco desnorteado, aliviando o aperto que dava na pele clara, voltando a acariciar os fios tingidos enquanto o abraçava com o outro braço.

\- Acho que quem irá me deixar mal acostumado é você com essa história de namorar. -confessou risonho, fechando os olhos- Um dia passa muito rápido, Baekhyun.

\- Talvez a gente possa estender esse prazo… -deixou no ar, sentindo o corpo maior retrair um pouco.

\- Poderia ser até o fim da quarentena, então? -perguntou incerto, observando o menor ajustar-se sobre si até estar sentado em seu colo, fitando-lhe.

\- Com direito a beijos assim? -era diferente para Chanyeol ver Baekhyun constrangido, já que o mais velho sempre foi tão atrevido, mas era um diferente bom. Um diferente que lhe deixava esperançoso.

\- Com direito a tudo o que você quiser fazer comigo, Byun. -a coragem se esvaiu no mesmo instante que apareceu ao tentar replicar a frase do loiro, agora precisava lutar para manter o contato visual.

\- Isso realmente não fará bem ao meu coração. -riu envergonhado, mordendo o lábio inferior ao desviar o olhar do outro e fitar suas mãos apoiadas no peitoral largo do Park- Porém estamos de acordo.

\- Como assim? -o moreno perguntou surpreso, observando Baekhyun sair de seu colo para deitar ao seu lado, de costas para si.

\- Nada, não é nada.

\- Ah não Baekhyun, me explica isso aí melhor. -avançou um pouco afobado na direção do menor, apertando sua cintura de forma que causasse cócegas.

\- Chanyeol, não! -falou um pouco mais alto enquanto se contorcia, rindo- Já disse que não é nada, pare de ser curioso.

O riso alto continuou por mais alguns instantes enquanto o Park tentava fazer o amigo lhe contar o que tinha por trás daquela frase. Sentia o coração palpitar com a possibilidade de Baekhyun o retribuir, daquela loucura toda ser recíproca. Mas talvez as coisas estivessem muito recentes para cobrar-lhe algo. Desistiu do ataque e por fim descançou na barriga do amigo, abraçando-lhe enquanto sentia os dedos finos percorrerem sua pele e cabelo. 

O coreano não sabia muito o que esperar do amanhã com tantas coisas acontecendo no mundo, muitas vezes a ansiedade atacava e era difícil lidar com tantas incertezas. Contudo, era extremamente reconfortante ter um ponto de calma no meio daquilo tudo. Alguém que o puxava e dizia claramente com atos que estava ali ao lado dele, que iriam conseguir passar por aquilo tudo. Não sabia muito bem o que aconteceria entre ele e Baekhyun quando a vida começasse a voltar para o lugar aos pouquinhos, mas andando de mãos dadas com aquele loiro para finalmente fazerem a pizza de pão Chanyeol tinha apenas uma certeza. O daria o maior amor que pudesse enquanto aqueles dias durassem assim como em muitos outros que viriam após tudo passar.


End file.
